


Couple's Costume

by Alania_Black



Series: 366 fics for 2016 [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania_Black/pseuds/Alania_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Everyone thinks we came to this party as a couple because our costumes match what’s your name AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple's Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of my attempt to write/post a fic for every day of 2016.
> 
>  **Story note:**  
>  Written for a prompt on [fanficy-prompts](http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/) at Tumblr: "Everyone thinks we came to this party as a couple because our costumes match what’s your name AU"
> 
> Modern AU.
> 
>  **Series note:**  
>  I am working on writing a fic every day of 2016, so I don't have time to re-edit each piece on the day (I have other things going on as well), however I have a strategy in place for editing the fics so there will be a polished version available soon. In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you would not comment with typos and suchlike until I've published the edited version.

"Oh, hey Sam! I saw Frodo over by the food table earlier, you looking for him?" Bilbo blinked and looked down at his costume, then shrugged at Bofur.

"Who's Frodo? I'm here on my own." He replied to his friend. "And who are you dressed as?"

"What? Come on Bilbo, don't tell me you don't recognise classic Captain America when he's looking right at you?"

"Well yes," Bilbo replied with a perfectly straight face, "I would. So who are you?" 

He cracked up laughing as Bofur pouted, and patted his friend consolingly on the arm. Bofur finally laughed as well, and slung an arm around Bilbo's shoulder to drag him to the drinks table.

* * * * * 

"Hey Bilbo!" Dis called, pulling him into a perfume scented hug. As the host of the party, she had spent most of the evening circulating between her family and friends, so it was Bilbo's turn as a friend and occasional baby-sitter to be graced with her presence. 

"Hi Dis, how are you? It's a wonderful party!" Dis smiled and squeezed his shoulder with a deceptively strong arm. 

"Thanks Bilbo. The boys are loving it, although I'm not looking forward to trying to get them to sleep later! It seems like everyone who visited brought them sweets - don't think I didn't notice you slipping them both candy apples!" She chided, but with a warm smile. Bilbo shrugged. 

"It's halloween, of course they should be getting plenty of sweets." Bilbo defended. Dis laughed. 

"Of course. And they are even more excited since my brother finally showed up again. Hey - I didn't know you two knew each other, certainly not well enough to come to my party together. Is this a date?" She asked, grinning at him. Bilbo stared at her with wide eyes, completely baffled. 

"Your brother?" He finally asked. Dis' smile dropped, but changed to something more mischevous. 

"You mean you didn't plan this? You're Sam, right, from Lord of the Rings?" Bilbo nodded, and Dis chuckled. "My brother came as Frodo!"

Bilbo laughed. "Oh, is that who Bofur was talking about earlier? I haven't seen him yet." Bilbo finally said. Dis nodded to the house. 

"I think he's hiding in the kitchen. He's never been a fan of crowds, and his time in the service has just made it worse." She said, something sad washing over her face. Bilbo remembered again that she'd lost both her younger brother and her husband to war, and they had been lucky that her older brother had made it back alive. Dis seemed to shrug it off after a few moments, and gently prodded him towards the kitchen. 

* * * * * 

"Unca Bilbo! Unca Bilbo!" Two little voices chanted at him. He suddenly found himself swarmed with two sugar-buzzed little boys, both pulling him towards the family room. "Come and meet Unca Torin!" Kili chirped.

"Boys, I hope you're not bothering anyone?" A rough but warm voice rumbled. Both of the boys squeaked loudly, and Kili let go of Bilbo to launch himself at the man standing in front of them. 

"No Unca Torin! We was bringing him to see you! Your costumes match!" Kili protested. Fili was still clinging to Bilbo, leaning against his leg with one tiny thumb popped in his mouth. 

The man looked up at Bilbo finally, and Bilbo felt his breath catch in his chest. "Hi," he breathed, before flushing and straightening. "Um, I'm Bilbo. I'm one of Dis' friends - well, she works with my publisher, but we've been friends for longer. I, uh, I hear we came to the party together?" He flushed and stuttered. "I mean, I..."

"Yes." The man rumbled. "I take it you're Sam?" Bilbo nodded, still blushing - even his ears had gone red. 

"I'm Frodo. Well, I'm Thorin, Thorin Durin, but I came as Frodo." Thorin didn't blush, but Bilbo got the feeling he was as uncomfortable as Bilbo was. 

"Hi Thorin."

"Hi. Bilbo." Thorin rumbled smoothly, and Bilbo felt a small shiver run down his spine at the sound of his name in that whiskey voice. 

* * * * * 

"Aww, look at you two in a couple's outfit!" Gloin rumbled at them. Bilbo jerked as he looked away from Thorin, and up to his friend. It took a few moments to orient himself again to the room - Fili was lying against Bilbo's side, and from the weight and stillness of him the boy must have fallen asleep. Kili was sprawled similarly against his uncle, who was sitting just next to Bilbo on the long couch. A quick glance at his pocket watch showed that they had been talking for the better part of an hour. 

"Yes?" Thorin drawled in a slow deadpan, looking up at his cousin. His expression was so smooth and blank that any attempt to tease them would just slide straight off. Gloin grinned anyway. 

"It's cute - does Dis know about this?" 

"Know about what? Oh, Thorin, Bilbo! Look at you together!" She cooed, having come through the kitchen when she heard her name. Thorin grumbled and rolled his eyes at her. Bilbo found himself blushing again. "And you got the boys to sleep! How perfect!"

"Hmm," Thorin rumbled. "Since they are asleep, they should go up to bed. I'll take them." He stood up and lifted Kili gently. The boy didn't even flinch as he was cradled in his Uncle's arms. Bilbo quickly joined him, gently lifting the smaller of the two boys. Dis brushed quick kisses over her son's heads, and left them to carry them up to bed. 

Dis had sensibly dressed both boys in character all-in-one pyjamas, so it was a simple case of depositing the boys in their beds. Once they were tucked in, quilts pulled up and nightlights on, both Bilbo and Thorin paused in the doorway. 

"It was nice... talking to you." Thorin finally said, eyes still on the boys. Bilbo smiled, even as his ears went red again. 

"It was. I wouldn't mind doing it again..." He said. Thorin finally looked at him and nodded once, regally. 

"Yes, tomorrow?" Bilbo nodded quickly. 

"Yes, it's a date. Well, no, I..." Thorin's hand closed warmly over his and he smiled at Bilbo. It lightened his whole being and Bilbo was lost in his blue eyes for a moment. 

"Yes, it's a date." Thorin agreed.


End file.
